


Relax

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: "I may not be the smartest, but I do know when to take a break, dad. I'm kind of surprised I know how to do something better than you." Soren chuckled.
Relationships: Soren/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Relax

"Dad."

Viren turned from the book in his hands, his eyes laying on his strapping blonde son. "Soren." Viren nodded.

Soren's gaze wandered his father's frame. He looked tired, frayed at the seams. Soren guessed that he hadn't slept in days, maybe even weeks.

"Dad." He said, trying to get Viren to face him.

"What, Soren?" Viren sighed, putting down his book. He pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated and cranky.

"How long has it been since you last saw a bed?"

"Soren that is none of your concern." Viren snapped.

"Yes it is, you're my dad. Look at you." Soren walked over to his father, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "How long has it been since you last got laid?"

Viren turned bright red, his eyes going wide. "Soren! What-what happens in my chambers is none of your concern! I am your father! How dare you insinuate-"

"That long, huh?" Soren smirked smugly.

"SOREN!" Viren fumed. 

"Dad, listen-"

"Soren," Viren's voice was firm. "This is not a discussion we should be having. Now. Leave." He turned away, brushing Soren's hand from his shoulder.

"Not until you relax for once." Soren replied coolly.

"Soren, do you realize what it is I do here?"

"Yeah, I do. Well, sometimes," Soren paused, "Ok not really. But what I do know is that you want to help people. How can you help others if you can't help yourself?"

Viren's shoulders fall. "I.." His son did have a point. How long had it been since he took care of himself outside of basic hygiene?

"I may not be the smartest, but I do know when to take a break, Dad. I'm kind of surprised I know how to do something better than you." Soren chuckled. He pulled Viren out of the study, bringing him to his chambers.

"Soren, what are you doing?" Viren asked as his son pushed him onto his bed.

"Helping you relax." He spread Viren's legs, undoing the laces of his pants. 

Viren was already getting hard, turning his head shamefully. Every breath ghosting his trapped member made him whimper. Had he always been so sensitive?

"Holy shit." Soren looked up at Viren. "Dad...was the last time...with mom?"

Viren didn't respond, biting his lip. He felt his conscience starting to melt out of his ears. His breathing getting heavy, he started giving in.

Soren freed Viren's length, already dripping. "Oh wow..." Thick, girthy, and twitching, begging for more attention.

"Sor-Soren...." Viren panted.

Soren's eyes went wide, looking up. His father's eyes had glazed over, his body trembling. Soren licked his lips, sucking on the tip.

Viren gripped Soren's hair tightly, shoving his head down, drooling at the sensation. Sweet, wet heat that he hadn't felt in so long. His mouth started to water, his body singing in his ears.

Soren choked, looking up and seeing Viren in a lust-fueled daze. He hallowed out his cheeks, sucking hard.

Viren cried out, almost curling in on himself. Where did Soren learn how to do this so damn well? He was on cloud nine; pleasure making his head feel fuzzy. Had it really been that long?

Soren's head bobbed at a steady rhythm, his tongue massaging the underside of Viren's cock, tracing each vein and ridge.

"Soren...Oh Gods...." Viren was drooling, panting hard, he was so damn close.

Soren felt his own dick twitching, begging for release. Viren's breathless, needy moans music to his ears.

"Oh~oh! OH! OH GODS! OH FUCK YES!" Viren groaned, white shooting down Soren's throat. He fell onto the bed, biting his lip. His entire being begging for more.

Soren released Viren's cock with a wet pop, swallowing his father's spend and licking what was left from his lips.

"Fuck me." Viren begged.

"What?"

"Soren, Fuck me."

Soren didn't get a chance to respond as Viren crashed his lips against his, moaning and pulling Soren on top of him. He started pulling off Soren's armor, biting at Soren's lips. "Please~"

Soren pulled away, looking down at his father. Face flushed, eyes full of desire, lips partly open and pink from his attention.

It was the hottest thing Soren had ever seen in his life.

He nodded, peeling off the rest of his armor, and pulling off Viren's pants.

Viren spread his legs wide, his cock laying against his belt. He groaned as Soren pulled off his own pants, revealing his twitching dick. Longer than Viren and thicker, it made him shiver.

"Ju-just...in. I- I need..." Soren pulled Viren flush against him. Lining himself up, he pushed inside.

Viren's toes curled, gripping Soren's arms for dear life. "Yes yes yes yes!" Viren cried, shaking from the fullness. Soren bit his lip, the tight heat swallowing him whole. Fully inside, he waited, letting Viren adjust.

It wasn't long until Viren was pawing at Soren's chest. "Soren....please..." Soren snapped his hips hard, the friction heaven-sent. Viren cried out, clawing at the bedspread. "More! Oh GODS More! Please! Soren! Don't stop!" 

Soren started a fast pace, pulling at Viren's robes, revealing more skin. He started sucking and biting at Viren's collarbone. Viren wrapped his legs around Soren's waist, his hands pulling at Soren's tunic, revealing beautifully scarred skin. He clawed at Soren's back, melting into bliss.

The bed started to creak and groan, a chorus joining Viren's wanton moans and cries. "Soren! SOREN! OH GODS! YES! YES! RIGHT THERE! OH FUCK YES!" Soren's aim was deadly, hitting Viren's sweet spot hard and fast. He wasn't going to last much longer himself.

He started stroking Viren's cock fast, in a vice like grip. Viren's scream could shatter glass, painting his and Soren's chests white. Soren followed shortly after, filling Viren to the brim.

Viren's grip fell, going boneless in Soren's arms. "Th-that....that was..."

"Fucking awesome." Soren smiled, pulling out of Viren.

Viren whimpered, pawing at Soren. "Stay. Just..a little while..." His voice was slurring, exhaustion finally claiming Viren as Soren tucked them both into bed. 


End file.
